


Самые обыкновенные девушки

by Alex_Licht



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Licht/pseuds/Alex_Licht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двое ночью у костра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самые обыкновенные девушки

\- Да ладно тебе! - сквозь смех выдавил из себя Зидан. - свидетелей-то не было!  
Гарнет мрачно фыркнула и отвернулась. Чурбан бесчувственный. Ничего он не понимает.  
\- Даггер, ты что, обиделась?  
\- Сам-то как думаешь? - и пускай и не ждет даже, что она на него посмотрит!  
\- Ну... ну прости. - Зидан перестал смеяться и даже встал, чтобы обойти кругом разделявший их костер. - Ты просто два часа уже точно как убиваешься. "Я, Гарнет Тил Александрос, наследница престола, не должна была так низко опускаться..." Забей ты на это всё. Во-первых, ты сейчас не принцесса Гарнет, ты всего лишь самая-самая обыкновенная девушка по имени Даггер, которую подобные высокие материи не должны волновать.  
\- Хам помойный! - да как он только мог назвать ее "самой обыкновенной"?! - проваливай с глаз моих!  
Но на хвостатого нахала ее тон почему-то не произвел впечатления.  
\- Некуда мне проваливать - тут вокруг лес, ночью в одиночку по нему скитаться - не лучшая идея. И я не закончил. У меня есть еще "во-вторых".  
\- Что у тебя еще?  
\- То, что содеянное тобой - и правда мелочь, Даггер. Это всего лишь полевой цветок, никакой не драгоценный. И нет ничего страшного в том, что ты его украла у торговки. И он тебе очень идет.  
\- Правда?... - Гарнет невольно прикоснулась к этому самому цветку в своей прическе. А Зидан, пожалуй, прав. Только вслух она при не этого не скажет. Но расстраиваться дальше из-за цветка, пожалуй, перестанет.  
\- Правда. И... позволишь озвучить еще пункт "в третьих"?  
Удивительно: он спросил разрешения!  
\- Позволяю. Что там у тебя еще?  
Зидан улыбнулся.  
\- Самые обыкновенные девушки нравятся мне гораздо больше, чем принцессы.


End file.
